1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a thermal printer comprising less components and capable of being manufactured at a reduced cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional thermal printer has an individual guide shaft for guiding the carriage, and an individual sheet feeding shaft for rotating a sheet feeding roller. Accordingly, the conventional thermal printer has a complicated construction and increased components, and hence the manufacturing cost is increased accordingly.